The present invention relates to a protector-attached connector in which a protector is mounted to a connector.
A protector-attached connector has such a construction that a group of electric wires such as a wire harness which is derived from the rear of a connector is accommodated and protected by a protector, and axial movement is regulated by a rubber boot which is connected to the protector.
As an example of the protector-attached connector, for example, as shown in FIG. 8A, a construction that a protector 2 is mounted to a connector 1 is taken. In this case, as shown in FIG. 8B, which is a sectional view along the d-d line of FIG. 8A, an opening part 2a of the protector 2 is fitted with a rear end 1a of the connector 1. However, there are variations in the shape of the connector 1 and the shape of the protector 2, respectively.
Therefore, when the variations are considered, it is necessary to form a predetermined gap 3 between the rear end 1a of the connector 1 and the opening part 2a of the protector 2. Once such a gap 3 is formed, when the opening part 2a of the protector 2 is fitted with the rear end 1a of the connector 1, not only there may be a wobble between the end 1a of the connector 1 and the opening part 2a of the protector 2, but also water may enter from the gap 3. Further, when water enters from the gap 3, an internal corrosion may occur, and a short circuit of the group of electric wires may occur.
To solve such a problem, for example, a cover-attached connector is known which is shown in a patent literature 1. The cover-attached connector has such a construction that a connector housing is formed with a locked part, an open/close locking plate is integrally formed through a hinge part at one of two side parts of the cover body of a cover, and the locked part of the connector housing is pressed and biased to a locking part of the cover body by the open/close locking plate.